Los muertostambién caminan
by lollipops-paris
Summary: ¿y si el espiritu de un atormentado muchacho pelirrojo te siguera a "TODAS" partes?  ATENCIÓN!:la primera escena es de la historia de "a los pies de tu cama" de Tina c  el resto es basado a partir de ello,de mi "purisima" y "sanisima" imaginación sasodei
1. Chapter 1

_**~Los muertos...también caminan...~**_

**Hola...me llamo Deidara...¿como estas?...¿Sosegado y tranquilo?. Pues... Preparate, porque hoy, no es una de esas noches en las que crees que serán como las demás. Posiblemente, te dispongas a ir a la cama, a sumergirte en tu propio mundo, meditar, relajarte,hasta ahí todo bien pero... ¿que ocurriría si en lugar de sumergirte en tu propio mundo...te sumergieses en otros? Quizás, ya estás tumbado en tu cama, con la intención de ver la televisión, como sueles hacer habitualmente. Posiblemente , hayas sintonizado con ese programa sobre misterio que tanto te cautiva pero que sin embargo, te muestras escéptico cuando te introducen en el mundo de los espíritus.¿De verdad crees que todo es producto de nuestra imaginación?...¿Te atreverías a comprobar si eres tan escéptico como tú piensas? Mira a tu alrededor. Supongo, que te encuentras completamente a oscuras... ¡Ni se te ocurra encender la luz! . Y si ya la tenías encendida...¡APAGALA!. Vamos a comprobar hasta qué punto le eres fiel a tus creencias. Hagamos un trato. Si eres capaz de no sentir miedo durante todo el relato..., podrás ser libre y seguir sin creer en fantasmas pero..., de lo contrario..., si en algún momento, sientes que se te eriza el vello..., tu pulso se acelera ..., y un escalofrío invade tu cuerpo hasta el punto de quedarte totalmente inmóvil..., ¡amigo! entonces, estarás condenado a creer en fantasmas para toda la vida. Te perseguirán allá donde vayas y ya no volverás a pensar como antes ...¿Te apetece ... que juguemos?. Con la luz apagada, relajate y dejate llevar por mi voz, esta voz que atrapa tu mente. Estás tranquilo, relajado, sumergido en unos profundos pensamientos. La temperatura es agradable, ni frío, ni calor...Todo parece transcurrir con normalidad..., ¡o eso crees!... Mira hacia los pies de tu cama. Allí no hay nadie... pero... ¿no has sentido alguna vez la sensación de que alguien o algo te está observando fijamente con la intención de violentar tu tranquilidad? ¿Verdad que tienes el presentimiento de que algo está a punto de ocurrirte ... y no precisamente agradable?... No apartes la vista de allí. Observa durante unos momentos esa parte de tu cama. Quizás comiences viendo sus pequeñas manos, que se van apoyando a tus pies, unas manos blancas, muy pálidas y huesudas que se agarran a la cama con la intención de incorporarse. Luego distingues lo que parece ser una cabellera muy roja,casi como la sangre ¿qué será? O mejor dicho... ¿quién será?... Imaginate sus ojos completamente blancos que te examinan fijando su mirada amenazante en la tuya, consiguiendo que empieces a sentir verdadero pánico. ¡Sí! ¡Está sucediendo! no es tu imaginación, ni se trata de un sueño. La angustia y el terror se están apoderando de tu mente y no eres capaz de dominar la situación. Te preguntas qué está ocurriendo. No logras entender qué puede ser aquello. Tu inquietud, te lleva a volver a observar lo inexplicable.¡Espera!... ¿dónde está? ... ya no lo tienes a los pies de tu cama! pero sigues notando su presencia ¿verdad?.. Te has dado cuenta de que no estás solo. Pero...¿dónde ha ido?. Ni siquiera te atreves a mirar a tu alrededor...¡Sientes pánico! Quizás...llegados a este punto del fic, ya hayas perdido el juego. Pero sigamos jugando un poco más. Notas unas vibraciones en el colchón, como si algo se estuviese moviendo debajo de tu cama. Un ruido que proviene de ahí abajo te alerta y sabes que hay algo escondido. Tienes la sensación de que de un momento a otro aquello saldrá de ahí y se aparecerá ante ti... Sin llegar a girar completamente tus ojos, sientes que alguien se encuentra a tu lado y te observa detenidamente, incluso, puedes oír su respiración agitada, pero, no consigues verlo con total claridad. Sientes que su presencia está muy cerca. El pánico vuelve a apoderarse de ti. Quiere tocarte la cara pero... no vayas a cubrirtela.¡Deja que haga lo que quiera! . Si no lo haces, tu desenlace puede ser aún peor. Te sigue observando con rostro de desagrado.¡No le gustas! y está muy enfadado. Sientes que su mano está a punto de rozar tu cara. ¿Notas su frialdad?... ¿Qué sientes?.¿Llegas a percibir el tacto de su mano? Lo tienes a tan sólo unos centímetros de ti...Por lo visto...quiere llevarte con él y aunque, no lo creas, estás a punto de formar parte, de su intrigante y escalofriante mundo... ¡Tranquilo!.Todo ha terminado. Tomamonos un descanso. Ya puedes encender la luz.¡SI ES QUE TE ATREVES!. Posiblemente, ahora estás pensando que a pesar de haberte dejado llevar por la sugestión y haber pasado miedo, sigues sin creer en fantasmas. Los fantasmas, sólo están en tu mente. ¿O no?. Pero... yo ahora quiero mi parte del trato...Eso fue lo que acordamos. Has sentido miedo y ahora te perseguirán allá donde vayas. Estás condenado a creer en fantasmas. ¿O sigues sin creer en ellos? Pero... entonces... ¿a quién pertenece esta voz, que durante todo el relato, ha dominado tu mente?... Que tengas dulces sueños y...espero verte en ellos... **

**El escepticismo es algo natural en la raza humana. Siempre hemos pensado **

**que la vida es un camino ya sin misterios para nosotros,la rutina nos come día a día con el trabajo,los estudios y demás cosas;incluso para los creyentes se nos hace más difícil con el peso muerto de los no- creyentes,sus insultos y burlas nos han llevado a caminos indescriptibles,me uno a un ejemplo de los que muy pocos pueden hablar-por no decir nadie-**

**ya que todos los que han pasado por mis experiencias no han vuelto a su mundo, y los que lo han hecho,sus familiares los han dejado olvidados el algún centro de salud mental o simplemente no han sabido llevarlo con normalidad y han acabado como mendigos o típicos "chiflados" que se encuentran apartados en la calle como locos escapados de un manicomio a los que nadie hace caso.**

**Mi historia,o más bien dicho mi vida,comienza hace algunos años o meses,no lo se. Todo se reduce a que en pocas palabras:nunca te dediques a experimentar con aparatos del demonio y menos aún si es con un amigo satánico al que una piedra supera en coeficiente intelectual.**

**Mi compañero y "mejor" amigo,Hidan Sameki me convenció-chantajeó-para hacer una de esas famosas "ouijas" de las cuales si os interesa,el nombre proviene de que "oui" en francés es "sí" y "ja" en alemán es "no",estás susodichas tienen que tratarse con respeto y practicarlas a base de un buen ritual,pero no.**

**Mi amigo "Hidan-Jashin-sama-me-proteje-y-ningún-jodido-espíritu-me-toca-o-si-no-le-doy-una-paliza-a-su-culo-del-más-allá-Sameki" tuvo que hacerlo como le dio la real gana,fue una estúpida excusa para sacrificar un pollo,un pobre gato que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarsele en medio y una rata que encontramos tan solo entrar en la casa abandonada en las afueras.**

**Como dije,el ritual fue un completo desastre:invocamos al anterior dueño de esta casa,el cual-según me contó Hidan-era un chico de nuestra edad que vivía solo por que no tenia padres y murió de leucemia,pero antes de hacer el sacrificio,el pollo se peleó con el gato y ambos tuvimos que ir a buscarlos ya que se escaparon por algún rincón de la casa,la rata imagino yo,se colaría por algún agujero y para colmo tuvimos que ir a buscarlos;yo fui a por el minino ya que cuando el idiota de Hidan intento cogerlo le arañó la cara-bien hecho-y él fue a buscar al pollo que justo se fue a segundo piso y yo tuve que ir a buscar mi "presa" a sótano-jodida bola de pelos,con lo que yo odio la oscuridad-fue justo lo que pensé antes de oír la voz de Hidan la cual me causo una mueca de gracia,por que,si yo decía:**

**-ven aquí,gatito,gatito**

**A él se le podía oír decir:**

**-ven aquí,**

**Sin embargo aquella sonrisa se me borró de los labios,ya que justo poner un pie al escalón del sótano,la puerta de este se cerró detrás mio y con pestillo.**

**Realmente me cague de miedo,no pudo ser Hidan,por que cuando me reía **

**de él,este estaba corriendo detrás de ese pollo por las habitaciones del segundo piso y...estábamos solos... **

**El pánico me inundó y aporree la puerta acompañado de mis gritos de auxilio,a mis 15 años y aun tenia miedo de una habitación a oscuras,si la lógica me hubiera golpeado-lo cual no fue así-pensaría que a lo mejor una corriente de aire empujó la raída puerta y esta por causa del paso del tiempo quedo atascada. Sin excusa ni justificación mis gritos cesaron repentinamente...¿la causa?...una huesuda y fría mano se posó con decisión y firmeza sobre mi boca obligandome a callar,mis ojos celestes volaron con miedo,estaba claro que no lo podría ver debido a mi posición-de espaldas a aquel sujeto-y aun así no había nada que alumbrara y la oscuridad me encogió más el alma.**

**Pensaba en que algún lunático vivía allí y que me iba a matar,que la policía **

**me encontraría en el bosque totalmente descuartizado y que mis padres llorarían y me explotarían como mi efímero arte y...**

**Y una fría pero moderada voz joven me sacó de mis pensamientos...**

**-Haz el favor de no gritar y de explicarme por que me habéis invocado,niña...**

**Pasé olímpicamente de la parte de "me habéis invocado" para pararme en su terrible confusión,me giré rápidamente y:**

**-¿Como me llamaste,estúpi...do...**

**Mi pregunta-insulto se detuvo al verlo un poco más claro:era un chico de mi misma altura-quizás un poco más alto que yo-su pelo era como la misma sangre,su piel lisa y demasiado pálida para ser sano y sus ojos...**

**...completamente blancos,realmente parecía sacado de película de terror...**

**Abrí notoriamente la boca provocando que el qué estaba enfrente mio arqueara una fina ceja y después...grité...**

**Él frunció el ceño y yo me pegué a la puerta mientras seguía gritando(A/N:yo hice eso una vez...parecía anormal o algo así..u/uU)**

**No me callaba y a él se le terminó la paciencia...**

**-¡Callate maldita mocosa!te hice una pregunta!**

**Silencie al instante,no por que el me lo mandara,si no por que me trató de niña OTRA VEZ!**

**Me armé de valor(0-0)y...**

**-¡¿Como me llamaste imbécil?soy un hombre!**

**Me miró extraño y yo me crucé de brazos,¿que coño se me pasó por la cabeza?**

**Él frunció el entrecejo y me dijo con voz de ultratumba:**

**-Me habéis sacado de mi sueño y encima un estúpido mocoso viene a gritarme como niña en sus días,me las pagarás!**

_**~Los muertos...también caminan...~**_

_Él frunció el entrecejo y me dijo con voz de ultratumba:_

_-Me habéis sacado de mi sueño y encima un estúpido mocoso viene a gritarme como niña en sus días,me las pagarás!_

_**CHAPTER II:**_

_**~My Fatal Day~**_

**y****a saliendo de aquel lugar con el estúpido jashinista de Hidan **

**no pude hacer más que recordar lo que aquel tío me dijo:**

"_-Me habéis sacado de mi sueño y encima un estúpido mocoso viene a gritarme como niña en sus días,me las pagarás!"_

_Quedé un poco-bastante-sorprendido cuando el volvió a hablar._

_-Ahora veras que consecuencias tiene el despertar a un espíritu de_

_su paz eterna!_

_y...desapareció..._

_..._

**Miré de soslayo a Hidan,fruncí el ceño,no le conté nada de lo que pasó,de seguro que si fuera así tendríamos que volver a montar alguno de sus múltiples números de magia y desgraciadamente me encontraría con aquel cabeza de tomate.**

**sonreí.**

**Después de un vago despido,me adentré en mi casa y solté un sonoro suspiro,mi cansada mirada se tornó en una de sorpresa y "terror" al ver a mi madre con cara de "Me-da-igual-tu-historia-estas-castigado" y de brazos cruzados frente a mí.**

**Rodé un poco los ojos hacía el reloj de pared el cual marcaba las 9:48 PM.**

**Reí nerviosamente y el entrecejo de mi madre se arrugó aún más.**

**No hicieron falta palabras solo la de "castigado un mes sin distracciones" y cuatro o cinco chichones en la cabeza.**

**Azoté mi puerta con cansancio,desde luego mi madre conserva esa brutal fuerza sobrehumana que la caracteriza,estaba muy cansado así que me decidí por darme un laaargo baño.**

**Comencé a desnudarme(*¬*),mi cuerpo quinceañero que aún estaba a mitad de desarrollo,ya estaba totalmente en cueros,y la tina llena con agua tibia,así que me fundí con aquel liquido cristalino relajando mis músculos y soltando tensiones.**

**Después de hora y media de "relax" salí con una toalla alrededor de mi cintura cubriendo mis partes nobles,cuando...**

**-AAAAHHHH!-Allí estaba él...mi pesadilla...**

**Sigues gritando demasiado fuerte,mocoso.-el pelirrojo estaba sentado en mi cama,ojeando...¡MI DIARO!**

**-¿QUE HACES AQUÍ? Y-Y-...¿QUE COÑO HACES CON MI DIARIO?-mi histeria subía como mi tensión y en un arrebato le arranqué MI diario de sus dichosas manos.**

**No sabía bien que hacer...o si reírme,gritar,llorar o pegarle una patada en todos los morros...me decidí por sentarme a su lado mientras su acechadora mirada escrutaba mi ser.**

**Suspire para calmar mis nervios,pero al parecer este tipo tenia ganas de juerga.**

**-¿Tienes un diario?¿Estas seguro de que no eres mujer?-me dijo mofandose con una estúpida sonrisa a juego.**

**-¡CALLATE!-le grité-Aun no me has contestado,¿que coño haces aquí? **

**-Desde luego los jóvenes de hoy en día sois unos malhablados.**

**-¡Pues te vas y te compras un bastón,abuelo!**

**-¿Qué has dicho "querida"?no he escuchado bien.-me contestó cínicamente.**

**-¡AAHHGGH!De acuerdo,pero dí por qué has venido!-comencé a desquiciarme.**

**-Ya te lo dije,me despertaste y ahora lo pagarás.-contestó con voz sombría.**

**-¿Pero y Hidan que?¡Él también estaba!**

**-Lo se,pero algún tipo de fuerza no me deja acercarme a él.-explicó tranquilamente el pelirrojo.**

**-No jodas!¿Jashin-sama existe?-pregunté incrédulo.**

**-¿Quién?**

**-Nada.-y comenté-¿y no puedes volver a tu mundo o lo que sea que pase?**

**-Escuchame bien porqué no lo repetiré-puse atención-Los vivos existís en un plano positivo-asentí-pero los que hemos muerto convivimos en un plano superior,un plano negativo.**

**-...No lo entiendo...=_=U**

**UFF...-suspiro el de pelo rojo-ven,levanta.**

**Me levante de la cama y me guió hacia el espejo de cuerpo entero que tengo el la esquina de mi habitación,me colocó frente a el y me dijo:**

**-¿Te ves bien en el espejo?**

**-HEEMM...Siii...**

**-Pues levanta el brazo.**

**Hice lo que el me indico.**

**Nada.**

**-Ahora baja el brazo.-hice lo que me dijo pero me paró antes de bajarlo del todo-Espera,baja el brazo del espejo,no el tuyo.-me quedé extrañado y le contesté-Pero...no se puede!**

**-Exacto.**

**-¿Qué?**

**-Vuestro plano,el positivo,tiene ciertas leyes sin embargo en el mío,el plano negativo,no tiene limites pero si unas reglas.**

**-...Sigo sin comprender...**

**-¡Si estoy en mi plano no tengo limites,pero TU-me señalo acusadoramente-me has invocado a tu mundo y ahora no puedo regresar!**

**-¡¿Qué,quieres decir que te quedarás aquí?**

**-Sí!**

**-Pero,pero no puedes!**

**-¿Por qué no?tu me invocaste y ahora no podre regresar hasta que mi misión se cumpla.**

**-¿Qué misión?**

**-Eso,me lo tendrás que decir tú.**

**-¿¡QUÉ DICES!**

**-Lo que oyes!¿y cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no grites,mocoso?**

"_**Madre mía,no sabia en que lío me había metido cuando**_

_**se me ocurrió jugar con los chismes del más allá..."**_

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	2. Periwinkle

Kombawa! aki el capi 3! en el anterior os puse el 2 de regalo:P(mentira,aun no sabia como funcinaba esto y la caguéXDU)pues en este cap es en formato diario de DEi-chan,ok?no os agais un lioXD

todo,TODO pertenece a masashi Kishimoto de Naruto(c) T^T

adelante!lean!XD

_**~Los Muertos...También Caminan...~**_

**CAPÍTULO III**_:~Periwinkle~_

_19 de Diciembre del 2010_

¡Mierda y más mierda!ese estúpido cabeza de tomate no deja de joderme! Vale que tenga que quedarse aquí,¿pero no podría estarse quieto?

Hoy hemos ido mi madre y yo de compras navideñas,teníamos que encargar los regalos para nuestros familiares,mi madre me ha dado dinero para ir a los recreativos y poder entretenerme jugando a las maquinas,yo iba tranquilo ya que Sasori no daba mucho la lata y se mantenía callado mientras observaba todo el lugar,parecía muy sorprendido,así que le dejé ahí y me fui a las consolas,eché la moneda y la pantalla se iluminó dando comienzo la partida,yo estaba muy distraído cuando escuché un grito y algún comentario como:"Dice que hay un fantasma" o "A visto caras en la pantalla" yo enseguida dí con el blanco:El enano rojo.

Fijé la vista y me lo llevé no sin atraer miradas curiosas al verme llevar a rastras a la nada. Me lo llevé al baño de chicos y me adentré en el ultimo cubículo mientras echaba el pestillo y lo empujé para que tomara asiento en el retrete.

No se que creería la gente que entraba y salía del baño cuando me oían gritar al retrete:"¡¿Estas loco o qué?¿Como se te ocurre aparecerte a esa niña,acaso eres idiota?" y no oír respuesta alguna,pero lo cierto es que ambos no dejabamos de discutir.

20 de Diciembre del 2010

Hoy en clase a sido de lo peor. Hidan a empezado a hablar de su Dios Jashin,por otro lado,Sasori me incordiaba con los ejercicios:"Que si esto esta mal,que si donde aprendí a sumar,que parecía retrasado y bla,bla,bla,...etc."

Yo ya estaba más que cansado,así que en un arrebato me giré hacía Sasori y le lance un gran:"¡Callate,coño!".

Casualmente a mi lado también estaba Hidan,yo le hablaba a Sasori pero como solo yo puedo verlo Hidan se creyó que se lo decía a él. Extrañamente,ambos se quedaron callados y así como de la nada la clase me estaba aplaudiendo,¡Hasta Anko-sensei!

La razón es sencilla:yo era el único amigo que Hidan tenía,ya que él es muy agresivo y todos le temen,lo que pasa es que cuando se aburre en alguna clase,que digo,EN TODAS LAS CLASES,se pone a hablar sobre su Dios Jashin y molesta a todos.

Hidan me miró mal y el resto del día no me habló,ojala Sasori cerrara el pico,por que él no se lo tomo en serio y continuó cacareando todo el santo día.

21 de Diciembre del 2010

¡SÍ!Hoy terminaron las clases!:D

Podre irme donde quiera y cuándo quiera,si logro deshacerme de gruñón(así llamo a Sasori ahora)podré ir a la fiesta de Itachi,se celebra el 24 así que me lo tendré que quitar a tiempo,podría pedirle que me deje por lo menos ese día en paz.

22 de Diciembre del 2010

¡Estúpido gruñón!

Va y me dice:"Te jodes niña,yo a tu edad me quedaba en casa estudiando"

¡¿Y qué que él se quedara en casa?Ya no son esos tiempos!

Ahora la gente joven sale y se divierte,pero él dice que no es bueno que vaya con ese tipo de gente,TSK!y el que sabrá,esta muerto! A veces pienso qué Dios me odia! Pero me dá igual, iré a esa fiesta cueste lo que cueste.

23 de Diciembre del 2010

Bien. Todo esta minuciosamente preparado: Mi madre se irá a una fiesta con sus amigas y como tomará mucho ni se acordará de que tiene un hijo, Hidan la llama: Señora sake, por qué un día apareció en casa con 17 botellas vacías de Sake. A veces pienso que podría superar a cualquier borracho de Irlanda.

Ahora el problema es el enano rojo. ¿Cómo me deshago de él?

Le diré que a Hidan lo han castigado sin ir a la fiesta y que iré a hacerle compañía a SOLAS. Esperemos que funcione.

Sasori cerró el diario de Deidara y lo dejó caer, no estaba enfadado, estaba furioso por qué le había mentido para irse a la fiesta de ese "Don Itachi" del que tan bién habla. No esperó un segundo más para salir a la calle y buscar en que sitio era la fiesta para hacer de ella la peor noche de Deidara.

_En el fondo el ente pelirrojo tenía un gran pesar y dolor en aquel sitio donde creía que ya no había nada, sin embargo las palabras escritas por el rubio de ojos azules le dolieron demasiado. Quizá Sasori ya no tenía un corazón que latiera, pero era evidente que seguía teniendo corazón._

_CONTINUARÁ..._

_Os ha gustado?:3_

_dejen reviews,malditos!_

_lo siento :/3_

_se me va la pinzaaa T^T_

_MATTA NE~!_

_KiArU-ChAn~*:3  
_


End file.
